Gombalan ala NHL
by White Lavender
Summary: sepulang dari misi. Naruto dan Hinata menemukan sebuah gulungan aneh dalam perjalanan waktu mereka pulang. sebuah gulungan aneh yang ternyata berisi beberapa gombalan dimana si pembuat menyebut diri mereka 'NHL'. kira-kira, bagaimana ya respon NaruHina saat membaca isi gulungan tersebut? warn: gaje, abal, dwwl. RnC please.


**Yahoo~ kembali lagi dengan author yang imut ini. XD *reader muntah***

**Setelah lama hiatus selama beberapa bulan dan mengganti penname yang dulunya 'Yui Hoshina' menjadi sekarang ini, akhirnya kembali membuat fic yang terinspirasi saat bermain game 'gombal' di grup Naruhina di facebook. **

**Dibawah ini atau di dalam cerita ini adalah hasil gombalan dari beberapa NHL yang giiilaaa~ tuh para NHL ternyata seorang gombalers sejati. (elo kan juga ikutan, baka!)**

**Kalau versi aslinya sih, gombalan NHL pake percakapan ala dialog, tapi ada permintaan dari salah satu NHL untuk membuat gombalannya menjadi versi yang mirip drabble atau ficlet ya? Yah~ semoga ini memuaskan karena ide author masih tumpul, hiks... T.T**

**Yak~ tanpa basa basi lagi. _Happy reading minna-san and here we go! _XD**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

Om Masashi Kishimoto, kapan Narutonya tamat? Apa sebentar lagi ya? *w*

**Warning: **

Gaje, abal, maybe OOC, AU atau AR ya?, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

**.**

**Gombalan ala NHL's**

By: Hoshiyomi Yui

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terselesaikannya misi kelas A milik Uzumaki Naruto. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia menyelesaikan misinya berdua saja dengan seorang _heiress_ Hyuuga yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Suasana canggung terjadi diantara mereka berdua walaupun sang Uzumaki ini paling berisik namun entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Mengandalkan Hinata untuk memulai pembicaraan? Lupakan saja. Sang gadis Hyuuga ini tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan didekat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini.

"Hei, Hinata," Naruto mencoba memulai percakapan. Suasana diam memang tidak cocok dengannya apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan Hinata yang cenderung lebih diam.

"Ha-hai'!" sahut Hinata gelagapan. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang mengingat ia terus bersama pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak kecil itu selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan misi rank A. Itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya terus menerus menuju pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu. Santai saja," kata Naruto mencoba bersikap santai.

Naruto memang agak sedikit canggung pada Hinata akhir-akhir ini jika berduaan seperti ini mengingat bahwa ia belum sama sekali menjawab pernyataan cinta Hinata waktu penyerangan Pein dulu. Ia masih belum memantapkan hatinya saat ini berhubung pikirannya masih dipenuhi untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Bisa saja ia menolak Hinata namun di sudut hatinya yang terdalam ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ada rasa tidak enak jika ia menjawabnya langsung dan ia bersyukur Hinata tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal jawabannya itu.

"I-iya," Hinata terlihat menunduk malu. Ia masih tidak berani menatap pemuda Uzumaki ini.

"Mau istirahat sebentar? Di depan ada sungai. Kita bisa istirahat sejenak di sana sebelum melaporkan misi," tawar Naruto. Ya, daripada ia harus berdiam diri dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. Hinata mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah sungai (tempat dulunya Naruto pertama kali berlatih bersama teamnya setelah menjadi genin) dan mulai duduk santai di sana sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih berbaring beralaskan rumput hijau. Tidak ada yang mulai percakapan sampai Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal kepalanya sedari tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mencoba bangun dan melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal kepalanya yang ternyata berupa sebuah peti kecil berwarna kuning tembaga dengan ukiran sulur berwarna lavender yang terlihat baru saja dipendam. Sepertinya orang yang mau memendamnya buru-buru sehingga benda tersebut tidak terpendam seluruhnya.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mencoba menggali benda tersebut. Hinata yang melihat kegiatan Naruto jadi ikut penasaran.

"Be-benda apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata penasaran seraya mendekati Naruto yang tengah membersihkan debu-debu dari peti kecil tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak tahu, "Entahlah. Coba kau periksa, Hinata. Aku khawatir kalau isi benda ini berbahaya," pinta Naruto. Hinata mengangguk seraya mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata mencoba melihat isi peti tersebut dan terlihat sebuah gulungan kecil yang entah kenapa isinya tidak bisa ia lihat. Hinata me-non aktifkan byakugannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hanya berisi gulungan kertas kosong. Menurutku," kata Hinata tidak yakin. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat isinya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi penglihatannya atau mungkin ia cuma berhalusinasi.

Naruto terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Ia pun membuka peti kecil tersebut dan memang berisi sebuah gulungan kertas kecil.

"Apa ini benar-benar gulungan kertas kosong ya?" Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut dan melepas pita berwarna kuning yang mengikatnya. Ia pun membuka gulungan tersebut dan terlihat sebuah tulisan…

* * *

**Gombalan ala NHL's**

**Selamat! Anda menemukan gulungan rahasia kami. Gulungan ini berisi gombalan-gombalan (yang menurut kami aneh bin ajaib) yang memungkinkan anda untuk merayu seseorang, sebagai stock gombalan jika anda kehabisan gombalan atau mungkin ingin dipraktekkan pada seseorang?**

**Sebelum membaca lanjutan isi gulungan ini berhati-hatilah. Membaca gulungan ini akan membuat si pembaca senyum-senyum gak jelas, blushing parah, malu-malu, deg-degan, salting, melting, dan yah~ efek-efek lainnya yang tidak bisa kami jelaskan.**

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata yang membaca kalimat pembukanya langsung _sweatdrop_. Pembukaan aneh dan to _the point_ banget. Mereka memandang gulungan tersebut seperti benda aneh yang nyasar dari tempat yang err… haruskah author bilang _il-feel_?

Yah~ bayangkan saja reaksi kalian melihat Rock-lee dan Guy-_sensei_ memakai pakaian balerina yang super duper ketat sambil goyang itik, maka seperti itulah reaksi NaruHina melihat isi gulungan tersebut.

"Gu-gulungan ini mencurigakan, Naruto-_kun_. Aku seperti merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi jika kita terus me-membacanya," Hinata terlihat berkeringat dingin. Ia agak takut untuk membaca gulungan itu. Apalagi ia sempat terkejut ternyata gulungan itu berisi sebuah tulisan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh byakugannya. Pantas saja ia merasa agak aneh saat penglihatannya seperti di _block_ atau apalah itu yang bisa menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Aku juga, Hinata. Tapi… aku penasaran. Dari judulnya saja itu gombalan. Mungkin isi gulungan ini cuma kalimat gombalan saja," kata Naruto. Ia kembali membuka gulungan tersebut untuk melihat lanjutannya. Mau tidak mau Hinata juga ikut membaca.

* * *

**Isi gulungan ini cuma berisi gombalan kami terhadap pair kesayangan kami. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan cerita, itu cuma kebetulan semata. Jadi, bagi yang mempunyai nama yang sama, ya maaf. tapi kalau yang kebetulan membaca adalah pair kesayangan kami, beribu-ribu maaf telah menjadikan kalian 'korban' kami. Ini hanya candaan jadi jangan marah ya. XD**

* * *

_Speechless_.

Hanya itu yang bisa ditanggapi NaruHina. Mereka beranggapan bahwa orang-orang yang membuat gulungan ini sudah gila. Maksudnya, lihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka telah membuat gombalan atas nama orang lain. Jika ada orang lain yang membacanya, mereka beranggapan bahwa si A mempunyai hubungan dengan B. Padahal mereka kan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Gulungan ini memungkinkan terjadinya salah paham diantara kedua belah pihak dan pihak-pihak lainnya yang terlibat.

Tapi… mereka tidak tahu bahwa 'pair kesayangan' yang dimaksud adalah mereka berdua, hehehe~…

* * *

**PERINGATAN! **

**Kami sudah memperingatkan bahwa jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, atau cerita, terkadang itu hanya kebetulan semata. Jika ada persamaan nama dan membuat kalian canggung atau malu setengah mati, diharapkan jangan membaca. Tapi kalau terus dibaca sih, resiko tanggung sendiri. Jangan salahkan kami kalau ujung-ujungnya kalian bakalan saling melirik dan jatuh cinta dengan teman kalian membaca gulungan ini. Ingat! Untuk pasangan normal lho. Bukan yaoi atau yuri. **

**Jangan protes dengan cara penulisan kami menulis gombalan. Namanya juga amatiran. Kami hanya menumpahkan hasrat terpendam kami pada pair kesayangan kami yang belum juga kesampaian. Kalau protes, kami jitak kalian. (yang nulis isi gulungan langsung dijitak rame-rame sama para NHL)**

**Ah! Sempat terlupa. Sepertinya ada beberapa gombalan yang akan mengundang beberapa piktor (?) jadi… berhati-hatilah, khukhukhu~… XD *evil laugh***

_**We are Naruto-Hinata Lover's (NHL's)! We are Family! Keep stay cool, friends! :D**_

**Selamat membaca hasil gombalan kami. XD**

* * *

DEG!

"Naruto… Hinata… _Lover's_?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya berharap ia salah membaca. Sedangkan Hinata sudah blushing parah membacanya.

"I-ini mungkin cuma kebetulan saja. Ti-tidak mungkin kan kita yang dimaksud ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Jantungnya sempat berdebar kencang begitu ada nama mereka yang disebut sebagai pair kesayangan para NHL's ini. Ya, mungkin ini cuma kebetulan. Hinata mengangguk menyetujuinya. Walaupun sedikit berharap itu adalah mereka namun membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya panas tidak karuan.

"Mau melanjutkan membaca? Entah kenapa aku juga sedikit merasakan firasat buruk," tawar Naruto mengingat sepertinya isi gombalan akan berisi nama mereka dan mau tidak mau mereka akan membayangkan diri mereka saling melontarkan kalimat gombal. Ewww~ rasanya gimana gitu.

"Re-resikonya terlalu besar, Na-Naruto-_kun_. A-aku tidak yakin bisa sa-sanggup membacanya me-mengingat…" wajah Hinata semakin merah begitu mengingat nama mereka terpampang di sana apalagi akibatnya bisa membuat mereka saling melirik dan jatuh cinta. Ia bisa mati berdiri jika hal itu terjadi. Senang namun malu setengah mati.

Wajah Naruto juga ikut merona begitu mengingatnya namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa malunya. Ia ingin membacanya walaupun dengan resiko sebesar apapun ia akan membacanya.

"Aku akan membacanya. Aku penasaran sekali dengan isi gombalan ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu," kata Naruto.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit penasaran. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia ikut membacanya walaupun dengan resiko ia mungkin tidak bisa menampakkan wajahnya lagi di depan Naruto.

"A-aku ikut. A-aku juga penasaran," kata Hinata akhirnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Yosh! Pertama-tama, kita cari tempat aman untuk membacanya. Aku tidak mau ketahuan. Bisa-bisa nanti banyak yang salah paham tentang kita karena membaca gulungan aneh ini. Kau punya usul?"

Hinata kembali berpikir, "Kalau tidak salah ada tempat yang cukup tersembunyi di sekitar sini. Di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dengan daun yang cukup lebat sebagai pelindungnya. Di sana kita bisa bersantai di dahan pohon tanpa khawatir bisa dilihat orang," kata Hinata.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Naruto mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi jika tidak di tahan oleh Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto-_kun_! Sebaiknya kita melaporkan misi ini terlebih dahulu pada Godaime-_sama_. U-untuk menghindari kecurigaan, kita sebaiknya bertemu di tempat ini sendiri-sendiri," usul Hinata. jika mereka pergi berdua, pasti banyak yang mencurigai mereka. Bahaya tuh jadinya. Walaupun yang bahaya tuh Naruto karena bisa dicincang keluarga Hyuuga.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang seperti itu."

Mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk bertemu 1 jam lagi di sini. Gulungan yang mereka temukan sangat berbahaya untuk diketahui orang lain. Jika ada yang membacanya, kemungkinan besar mereka bisa malu setengah mati.

.

**~(=w=~)~(=w=)~(~=w=)~**

.

Satu jam kemudian mereka bertemu di tempat yang mereka janjikan. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, mereka langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Karena author malas nulis bagaimana perjalanan mereka, ya di skip aja lah.

Tap! Dalam sekejap mereka telah sampai di tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Hinata, apa ada yang mengikuti?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik takut ada yang mengikuti mereka. Hinata menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari tempat duduk yang nyaman setelah itu kita baca isi gulungan ini," ajak Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun mencari tempat nyaman untuk membaca di atas pohon. Setelah beberapa lama mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman dan tersembunyi dari pandangan luar, akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Perlahan, Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut dan mulai membacanya bersama Hinata. ingat! Membaca! Bukan membacakan, hehehe~…

* * *

**(1) Guling **

**Malam minggu memang paling asyik kalau pacaran. Yang gak punya pacar? Ya udah, pacarin aja tuh TV, Hp, atau lappie-_chan_ yang minta ditemani. **

**Malam minggu memang malam paling mesra bagi pasangan tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto yang lagi ngapelin Hinata di rumahnya. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan melancarkan 'serangan' yang akan membuat Hinata dag dig dug gitu deh. :D**

"**Hime, tau gak bedanya kamu sama bantal guling?" tanya Naruto. Eaaa~ serangan dimulai nih.**

**Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung mendengar pertanyaan aneh bin ajaib dari pacar tercintanya itu. Ya jelas-jelas beda dong. Hinata itu makhluk hidup, guling itu makhluk mati (?).**

"**Jelas beda kan, Naru-_kun_. Guling itu bantal kalau aku manusia," jawab Hinata sedikit cemberut. Masa' udah dandan cantik-cantik gini disamain sama bantal sih?**

**Naruto terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Hinata yang menurutnya polos itu. **

"**Bukan, Hime. Kalau guling, dipeluk tiap mau tidur. Kalau kamu, mau aku peluk tiap waktu," Naruto langsung melancarkan pelukan mesranya pada Hinata membuat sang gadis Hyuuga langsung pingsan dengan wajah merah padam.**

* * *

Saat itu reaksi Naruto dan Hinata saat selesai membaca gombalan pertama yaitu…

"Hi-Hinata! jangan ikutan pingsan. Ini cuma gombalan! GOMBALAN!" Histeris Naruto melihat Hinata yang hampir pingsan. Hinata langsung mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Bisa bahaya tuh pingsan dari atas pohon dan bisa gegar otak dibuatnya. Yah~ walaupun author tahu itu tidak mungkin. Mereka kan ninja kelas kakap, eh, maksudnya kelas _chuunin_. Pengecualian untuk Naruto yang masih _genin_ tentunya tapi punya kekuatan setara _sannin_.

"_Go-gomen_, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata malu. Baru gombalan pertama saja ia begini, bagaimana dengan gombalan selanjutnya? Jika Naruto asli yang melontarkan gombalan seperti itu, ia bisa pingsan selama beberapa hari tuh.

"Kita lanjut?" tanya Naruto merasa khawatir melihat reaksi Hinata barusan. Hinata mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai melanjutkan membaca isi gombalan tersebut.

* * *

**(2) Spiderman **

**Sepi… dingin… suara aneh dan mengerikan lainnya… eh, gawat! Salah _setting_. Seharusnya adegannya seperti ini. Naruto dan Hinata baru saja pulang dari kencan mereka yang yah~ kencan paling pelit. Masa' kencan cuma makan sepiring berdua, minum segelas berdua. Benar-benar kencan gak modal. Eh, kenapa malah nyebarin aib sih.**

**Yup! Intinya apa-apa mereka lakuin berdua. Sekarang sih lagi perjalanan pulang dan tengah melewati bioskop yang sepertinya baru mempromosikan film movie baru. Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihat poster besar di bioskop itu jadi mendapat ide buat ehem-menggombali-ehem yayangnya tercinta.**

"**Naru-_kun_, boleh tanya sesuatu?" Hinata mencoba memulai percakapannya. Naruto menoleh pada pacar manisnya itu. **

"**Tanya apa, Hime?" Naruto bertanya balik dan tidak lupa ditambah senyuman lebar ciri khasnya itu membuat wajah Hinata merona. Tapi, ia tidak boleh terlalu terlena oleh pesona Naruto saat ini. Ia harus berhasil melancarkan kalimat yang tengah memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.**

"**Naru-_kun_, spiderman ya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Ia mendapat ide waktu melihat reklame besar berposter Spiderman itu.**

"**Ngawur! Yang spiderman itu Woody Wood Peker," jawab Naruto gak elit. Oh, ayolah. Emang apa miripnya laba-laba sama burung pelatuk? Jawaban yang sungguh-sungguh tidak elit banget, Naruto. Kan jadi ketahuan kalau elo suka nonton kartun semacam Woody Wood Peker gitu.**

"**Peter parker, Naru-kun," ucap Hinata membenarkan. Ia bisa memaklumi kalau pemikiran Naruto yang yah~ mau dibilang dibawah standar, nggak tega, di atas standar juga gak mungkin. Jadi jawabannya 'pas-pasan' aja deh. *dirasengan Naruto***

"**Emang kenapa, Hime. Kok tanya begituan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Hinata cuma tertawa kecil menyahutnya.**

"**Kalau Naru-kun bukan Spiderman, kenapa hatiku bisa terjerat oleh benang-benang cintamu?"**

**Naruto yang baru sadar digombali oleh Hinata langsung beraksi.**

"**_I am_ spiderman!" ucapnya sambil menari seperti iklan big cola. Sejak saat itu Hinata langsung bersumpah untuk tidak menggombali Naruto lagi dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan iklan. Akibatnya… ia sekarang malu melihat tingkah laku pacarnya yang euh~ malu-maluin.**

* * *

BLUSH!

Kali ini wajah Naruto yang memanas. Ia jadi merasa digombali oleh Hinata yang asli. Apalagi menari tarian yang terbilang aneh menurutnya. Sedangkan Hinata sudah siap sedia dengan bungkusan yang berisi es batu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang serasa mendidih membaca gombalan kedua.

Naruto kembali membuka gulungan itu untuk melihat lanjutannya.

* * *

**(3) Macan **

"**Ne, ne, Hime. Kamu itu Macan yah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada sang pacar, Hinata. mereka kini tengah asyik makan bekal di atap sekolah berdua.**

**Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu langsung menoleh pada Naruto.**

"**Manis dan cantik?" celetuk Hinata sambil memasang pose semi narsis yang yah~ bayangin aja sendiri. Author malas mendeskripsikannya. *dijitak reader***

"**Yee… Kok Hime narsis sih? Bukan itu," Naruto terkikik geli mendapat jawaban narsis dari Hinata yang notebene cenderung pemalu _or_ rendah diri.**

**Hinata ikut tertawa kecil karena tebakannya salah, "Ehehe... Terus apa dong?" tanya Hinata.**

**Naruto nyengir, "Hime itu macan, macan cinta. Karena telah memangsa hati dan cintaku. "**

* * *

'_Rasanya aku ingin mati saja,'_ batin Hinata. Ia hampir tidak sanggup untuk membaca lagi tapi… isi dari gombalan selanjutnya masih membuatnya penasaran.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan isinya. Ia sama sekali belum pernah menggombali seseorang apalagi digombali. Dengan bukti gulungan di tangannya, ia berpendapat bahwa orang yang membuat gombalan seperti ini benar-benar gila nan sarap.

* * *

**(4) Kata-kata**

**Karena author kehabisan ide untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan mereka berdua sekarang jadi anggap ajalah mereka berdua lagi ngerjain PR bahasa di rumah Naruto. Hinata yang agak sulit mengerjakan PR tentang puisi tentang orang yang disukai karena ia bukan tipe orang yang romantisme atau melankolis.**

**Karena bingung mau nulis apa, ia bertanya pada Naruto. Yah~ siapa tau otak Naruto lebih encer kalau sudah berhubungan tentang romantisme.**

"**Ne, Naru-kun bisa buat puisi?" tanya Hinata.**

"**Bisa dong! Aku bisa semuanya, kecuali...," Naruto terlihat bangga tapi sedetik kemudian ia terlihat lesu.**

"**Ke-kecuali apa Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto terlihat lesu.**

"**Kecuali ngomong 'Saya terima nikahnya Hyuuga Hinata, dengan seperangkat alat sholat di bayar tunai,'. Hanya kata-kata itu yang susah banget buat aku," kata Naruto langsung memasang cengiran andalannya. Naruto bego! Bilang susah tapi tadi lancar banget nyebutinnya.**

**Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung ingin menghanyutkan diri di sungai setelah pulang nanti buat mendinginkan wajahnya.**

* * *

"EEEH~ i-itu kan namaku. Mu-mustahil kalau ini…" wajah Hinata semakin merah padam melihat nama lengkapnya terpampang di dalam gombalan tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini memang gombalan tentang kita. Dan firasatku tidak lama lagi mungkin namaku juga akan terpampang secara lengkap," ujar Naruto tertunduk malu plus efek _sweatdrop_. Ia tidak menyangka bakalan ada _Fans lover_ mereka padahal mereka berdua kan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa.

Hayalan para fans itu benar-benar mengerikan. =,='

"Hinata, kita lanjut bacaannya atau dihentikan saja? ini sudah jelas-jelas menyangkut tentang kita," tanya Naruto meminta pendapat. Hinata terlihat bingung. Disisi lain ia masih ingin membaca namun sisi lainnya mengatakan 'jangan' karena ini menyangkut debaran jantungnya. Apa yang harus dipilihnya?

"Me-menurut Na-Naruto-kun bagaimana?" tanya Hinata balik.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Jujur saja. aku masih penasaran dengan isi gombalan ini dan ingin membacanya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hinata masih bimbang. Jika melanjutkan, ia harus siap mental fisik, batin dan jantungnya. Jika tidak melanjutkan, ia takut akan menyesal nantinya.

"Baiklah. A-aku ikut Naruto-kun saja," jawab Hinata pelan. Yah~ semoga ada hikmah dibalik ini semua. Siapa tahu kan Naruto bisa menggombalinya juga. Tentu saja dalam kenyataan dan bukan hayalan belaka.

Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan lagi membaca gombalan selanjutnya bersama Hinata.

* * *

**(5) Kipas angin**

"**Hinata, kamu tuh kaya kipas angin deh," tiada angin tiada hujan, Naruto tiba-tiba melancarkan gombalannya pada Hinata.**

"**Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.**

**Naruto langsung nyengir karena Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang digombali, "Maksudnya, kamu kayak kipas angin soalnya kamu telah menyejukkan hatiku dengan cintamu," jawab Naruto dengan gaya lebay.**

**Hinata langsung blushing akut mendengarnya dan dalam pikirannya ia berencana akan membakar AC maupun kipas angin yang ada di dalam kamar Naruto setelah ini agar hanya ia saja yang bisa menyejukkan hati Naruto terus menerus. Ck, ck, ck, pemikiran yang cukup brutal, _Ohime-sama_. =A=; **

* * *

'_Semoga itu benar, Kami-sama. Semoga cintaku pada Naruto-kun benar-benar menyejukkan hatinya,"_ harap Hinata dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto masih serius membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

_Poor_ Hinata. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi untuk tingkat kepekaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas dibawah standar. =.='

* * *

**(6) Pindah**

**Hinata sedang merapikan barang-barangnya ketika Naruto datang tanpa diundang dan seenaknya masuk ke kamar Hinata. benar-benar contoh yang patut di tiru (?). #What the heck?!**

"**Hime, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana dan menaruhnya dalam kardus besar. Padahal di lihat dari manapun, Hinata sedang merapikan barangnya atau lebih tepatnya seperti cuci gudang.**

"**Siap-siap mau pindahan," jawab Hinata ngasal. Naruto langsung _shock_. Apa itu berarti ia akan berpisah dengan _Hime_nya?**

**Naruto langsung panik, "Hah!? Pindah? Emang Hime mau pindah kemana?" tanya Naruto terlihat panik. Hinata yang mendengar nada reaksi Naruto yang terlihat panik langsung menoleh kearahnya. **

**Hinata tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Mau pindah ke hati Naru-kun, terus tinggal di sana untuk selamanya," ucapnya.**

* * *

'_Memangnya Hinata bisa pindah ke hatiku? Bagaimana caranya? Manusia kan gak bisa masuk ke organ tubuh,'_ batin Naruto bingung. Lupakan pemikiran Naruto-_dobe_ tadi. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana pemikirannya selama ini?

Hinata sendiri masih berusaha untuk tidak pingsan lagi. Membayangkan dirinya melontarkan kalimat gombalan kepada Naruto benar-benar membuat kesadarannya hampir menghilang. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bernafas saking gugupnya.

* * *

**(7) Bola **

"**Naru-_kun_, pasti bisa maen bola kan?" tanya _or_ tebak Hinata.**

"**Tentu saja bisa, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik. Bukannya Hinata sudah tahu bahwa ia mengambil club sepak bola di sekolahnya?**

"**Nggak, pantes aja kamu bisa mencetak gol cinta dihatiku," kata Hinata dengan nada gombal.**

**Naruto _speechless_. Ia baru sadar bahwa barusan ia sedang digombali Hinata.**

* * *

Naruto ikut _speechless_. Karakter Hinata di gombalan dan di dunia nyata berbeda sekali. Hinata di gombalan cenderung lebih agresif.

"Kau terlihat lebih agresif di sini, Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan ini sifat aslimu ya?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Oh ayolah, Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau membedakan antara hayalan dan dunia nyata?

"E-eeeh~ ma-mana mungkin. A-aku tidak akan bisa se-seperti itu," jawab Hinata gugup. Itu mustahil baginya untuk bertindak agresif. Berdekatan dengan Naruto saja sudah membuatnya mau pingsan. Apalagi melontarkan kalimat gombalan seperti itu.

"Ooh~," seperti biasa. Sang tokoh utama kita ini benar-benar tidak peka ya.

Mereka mulai membaca kembali gulungan tersebut.

* * *

**(8) Majalah **

**Naruto kini tengah menyobek majalah yang bertumpuk di dalam kamarnya. Hinata yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya dengan rencana mau ngajarin Naruto soal pelajaran terlihat bingung dengan tingkah pacarnya ini.**

"**Kenapa disobek, Naru-kun? Emang itu apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia tidak melihat majalah atau kertas aneh apa yang tengah disobek oleh Naruto. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang baru saja datang.**

"**Katanya sih top wanita yang cantik dan seksi," jawab Naruto angkat bahu dan menepuk kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia baru saja selesai bersih-bersih yang tangannya penuh dengan debu.**

"**Lah, kenapa disobek? Bukannya pria suka melihat yg seperti itu yah?" Hinata terlihat heran dengan prilaku Naruto. Ia cukup maklum kalau saja Naruto memiliki sifat mesum seperti teman-temannya yang melihat majalah yang cenderung dewasa.**

"**Itu pria yang lain, kalo aku mah ogah... Mending liat Hinata-_hime_. Kan buat aku yang cantik dan seksi itu cuma Hime seorang," Naruto nyengir. Hinata langsung blushing akut dan tanpa sadar, dengan sukses ia mendaratkan tas berisi kamus tebal bahasa inggris-japan ke kepala Naruto.**

**_Poor_ Naruto. Itulah akibatnya kalau ngomong gak mikir dulu. XD**

* * *

Tanpa sadar Naruto langsung memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan sedikit risih.

"_Na-nani ka_, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia agak malu setelah membaca gombalan barusan dan Naruto langsung memperhatikannya. Ia jadi seperti dipandang oleh seorang hidung belang seperti mantan guru Naruto, Jiraiya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja… kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa kau memang terlihat cantik dan seksi ya, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan polosnya. Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam.

"Na-Naruto-_kun no ecchi_!"

Plak!

Tanpa sadar Hinata memukul kepala Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Huwaaaa! BRUK!" Naruto sukses terjatuh dari dahan pohon dengan elitnya (?) dengan kepala sebagai tumpuannya. Hinata, sang pelaku penyebab jatuhnya Naruto, langsung panik.

"Na-Naruto-kun, _daijoubu_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Da-daijoubu, ttebayo~," jawab Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat masih berkunang-kunang. Makanya, Naruto. Kalau ngomong dipikir dulu, jadi gini kan akibatnya. Akhir yang tragis yang sama dengan isi gulungan barusan.

Naruto mencoba bangkit dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agak keras untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera di kepalanya. Ia pun kembali ke atas pohon tempat Hinata berada.

"Go-gomenasai, Na-Naruto-kun. A-aku tidak sengaja," kata Hinata meminta maaf. Ia sama sekali tidak sengaja memukul Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu jatuh dari pohon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah. Mau lanjut membacanya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mulai dari sini ia harus berhati-hati karena sepertinya gombalan berikutnya bisa membuatnya sakit jantung.

Naruto kembali membuka gulungan itu lebih panjang lagi dan membaca lanjutan tadi.

* * *

**(9) Hari **

"**Hinata-chan, tahu gak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto.**

"**Hari kemerdekaan Indonesia?" jawab Hinata sambil nyontek di kalender. Aneh-aneh aja Naruto nanya hari. Emang di rumahnya gak ada kalender apa?**

"**Iya, tapi bukan itu, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto.**

"**Emm, hari jum'at?" tebak Hinata polos. Ia masih bingung. Memang sekarang hari apa sih?**

"**A'a…," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak membenarkan jawaban Hinata.**

**Hinata mencoba berpikir sebentar. Kalau bukan hari kemerdekaan, atau hari jum'at, terus apa?**

"**lha terus?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah.**

**Naruto menyeringai lebar, "Kau tahu tidak? Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan melamar kamu, lho," Naruto langsung menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya.**

"**Heeee~?" wajah Hinata merah padam dan dalam hitungan 3 detik, ia akan…**

**Bruuk! Sepertinya gak sampai 3 detik Hinata udah pingsan duluan tuh.**

* * *

"_HEEEE~! Na-Naruto-kun melamarku? Apa ini mimpi?"_ batin Hinata blushing. Ia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan acara pernikahannya nanti dengan Naruto-kun.

"Ehem! Hinata. Masih ingat ini gombalan? Jadi tolong, jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak," tegur Naruto sweatdrop melihat reaksi Hinata yang terlihat membayangkan sesuatu yang cenderung Out Of Character menurutnya. Reaksi Hinata seperti cewek yang kasmaran dan err… cenderung lebay mungkin. Author gak sanggup menulis reaksi Hinata yang sebenarnya karena bisa membuat para pembaca _il-feel_ nantinya, hiks… Y.Y

"Eh, _su-summimasem_," sahut Hinata tertunduk malu karena kegiatannya yang membayangkan sesuatu jadi terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Lanjut?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

* * *

**(10) Izin **

"**Hinata, aku mau minta ijin," pinta Naruto dengan serius sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung _blushing_ parah.**

"**I-ijin apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.**

"**Aku minta ijin untuk menjadi suami kamu," jawab Naruto tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya bikin author dan para NHL meleleh.**

**Hinata langsung pingsan mendapat penuturan tersebut.**

* * *

"AAAAH~ HINATA!" jerit Naruto melihat Hinata langsung pingsan. Ia segera menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh dari posisinya dan langsung mendekapnya.

"Huft~ selamat. Bisa bahaya kalau dia bisa jatuh barusan. Haahh~ kenapa ia harus pingsan di saat begini? Terpaksa. Aku akan membaca sendiri isi gulungan ini," Naruto langsung membuat _kagebunshin_ untuk membantunya membaca. Tidak mungkin kan ia bisa membaca lanjutan isi gulungan tersebut kalau Hinata masih ada di dekapannya.

_Kagebunshin_ milik Naruto pun membuka gulungan itu lebih lanjut lagi dan Naruto mulai membacanya.

* * *

**Ups! Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini gombalan yang bisa anda baca. Kalau masih penasaran dengan isi gombalan kami, gulungan ini akan otomatis berisi gombalan untuk keesokan harinya. Jadi bersabarlah, hohoho~ Xo**

**Apakah ada salah satu gombalan yang menjadi favorit anda sekalian? Atau tidak ada sama sekali? Kalau ada yang menyinggung atau mirip dengan kejadian nyata, ya beribu maaf deh. Namanya juga candaan tapi cukup menghibur kan? _Please_, jangan jitak kami kalau kalian belum puas membacanya. Cukup hari ini aja ya, hehehe~ XD **

**_Jaa ne. Matta ashita, minna_. XD *kabur***

**Salam KSC!**

**NaruHina Lovers. X3 **

* * *

_Speechless_. Cengok. _Sweatdrop_. Itulah reaksi Naruto sekarang setelah membaca akhir gulungan tersebut.

"UAPAAAA!? KENAPA ISI GULUNGAN INI HARUS BERAKHIR DI SAAT SEPERTI INI SIH? GULUNGAN SIALAN!" umpat Naruto _stress_. Udah isi gulungannya bikin _stress_, Hinata pingsan, terus akhir gulungannya juga ngaco lagi. Entah Naruto harus sebut apa hari ini. Hari terbaikkah? Atau terburuk?

Yang terpenting saat ini…

Bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari ancaman maut setelah ini jika membawa sang _heiress_ Hyuuga ke kediamannya dimana sang gadis Hyuuga ini dalam keadaan tidak sadar? _Pray for_ Naruto. Semoga ia selamat dari pembantaian dari keluarga besar Hyuuga. (u.u)

.

.

**Owari or Tsuzuku?**

Hahaha~ lagi-lagi bikin fic gila. Hasil gombalan di atas murni dari para gombalers di grup NH kecuali deskripsinya sih.

Yak! Karena author lagi malas basa basi, please review dan comment nya. Apa mesti lanjut _or_ hapus aja nih? Atau cukup sampai di sini saja? untuk sekarang mesti _complete_ dulu ya walaupun stock gombalan di NH masih banyak tapi gak tahu kapan bisa ngelanjutin. Kembali sibuk dan bikin stress dalam perkuliahan itu. T.T *malah curcol*

IFA 2012 sebentar lagi! Hmm… adakah yang mau menominasikan fic ini? tapi aku yakin gak akan menang. Nih fic kan abal banget. T.T

Please _Review and critic_. _Flame_ juga boleh deh asal bermutu. Kalau gak bermutu ya bakalan kupake buat bikin jagung bakar, hehehe~ :D *plak*

_**Special thanks:**_

**~ Hidan**

**~ Ratna Fourthok'og**

**~ Isnanto Yamato**

Untuk gombalan di atas, mereka bertigalah yang membuat, xixixi~ XD

Karena author malas cari _penname_ mereka di FFN _or_ mungkin gak ada sama sekali, jadi cuma bisa mencantumkan _username_ mereka di FB.

.

.

_Cute smile_

Hoshiyomi Yui ^^v


End file.
